Order Meeting
by wickedswanz
Summary: Fred and George are sharing some strawberries with Hermione. But can they get the Order out of their hair so they can really enjoy them? FW.HG.GW PWP Rated R for sex


* * *

| I |

Hermione was planning something. No, not planning, scheming and Sirius was intrigued. From the moment he'd met her, 4 years previously, he had been struck by her quick wit and even quicker mind. But over the last two years she had developed into quiet a pretty woman and more and more he had found himself looking at her hazel eyes and full, very kissable lips.

Sirius shook his head. "Stop that." he mentally slapped himself. She was Hermione, his Godson's closest friend and a _good girl_. It was completely inappropriate to be thinking about her yummy luscious lips…"Stop that!" He watched them part slightly and watched the edges turn up as her mind clicked over again. What was she thinking…Scheming. He knew that smile, after all he'd seen it enough in his own mirror. The way her eyes flicked around the room, taking in everything, that little smile, she was a woman on a mission.

Hermione's eyes settled on him and he saw them change, soften, and so did her smile. She gave him a Butter-wouldn't-melt, who me? Look, that he had seen many times on the face of his old friend James, and knew for a fact that he was right. But what? What was she up to?

All the order members had arrived and were mulling in the front room waiting for the meeting to begin. As usual Ron, Harry, and Ginny were arguing loudly with Molly about why they were not allowed to attend. Looking back at Hermione he saw that she was talking very close to both Fred and George. They seemed to be exchanging ideas. First she shook her head, said something else, One of the twins shook his head. Finally all three grinned at each other and Fred and George turned and walked over to the two boys and their sister.

Molly patted the twins heads as they seemed to have Harry, Ginny, and Ron smiling and nodding. Sirius walked over to Hermione. He'd had enough and his curiosity was driving him to insanity.

He leaned in close to speak and he noticed her flicking him a sideways look and a grin, _minx_, "What mischief has captured you, 'Mione?"

She didn't turn towards him, though he did notice her grin widening, "In a few seconds all five of them are going to turn and look at you. You will smile, nod, and shrug, then turn away." She turned her head towards him and he realized just how close they were, "Please."

The five did indeed turn towards him and to his great surprise he did what he was told. Smiling, shrugging, and nodding before turning his back.

"Now why did I just do that?" He asked Hermione and felt her chuckle.

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" She smiled and walked away, leaving Sirius looking after her.

He took in her simple white slip-dress and wide brown, leather belt. Her long legs stretched down to a pair of simple white sandals. She wore no jewellery and no real accessories or makeup other then the belt, and yet she looked breathtaking. He let his eyes drift down over her back and up again to her long curly brown hair that hung loosely. For a moment he was almost jealous that he wasn't involved in what ever it was that she was planning.

"Damn."

| II |

Hermione felt a giggle welling up as she walked away from a very perplexed looking Sirius Black. She had somehow attracted his curiosity and could feel those exciting thrills shooting down her spine at the idea. But that wasn't what tonight would be about. Fred and George were here and everyone else would be in the Order Meeting for at least Four hours. She felt a whole new thrill at this thought and nibbled at her lip as she closed in on her friends.

"Hermione! Fred and George have tickets to the Quiditch match tonight." Ginny spoke quickly, excited. "The order needs the twins for something so they gave the tickets to us."

Ron slipped an arm around her waist and tried to pull her closer. "There are four of them, you're coming right?"

Hermione pulled away with a pang of guilt as his hurt expression. "Not tonight, my head hurts so I think I'll just go to bed early." She said with another pang at Harry's look of concern. "I'm alright, nothing a little sleep and maybe a dip in Sirius' library won't cure."

Harry and Ginny nodded and smiled affectionately at her, both kissing her cheek before making their way to the door. Harry and Ginny had been dating for about a year now, since the fall of Voldermort. Hermione smiled as she watched them walk close together and Ginny threaded her arm through his. They were so lucky. Young and in love.

She noticed that Fred and George had joined her, standing either side. She grinned and blushed as she resisted the urge to take both their arms. "I can't believe you gave up tickets to the game of the year in order to stay with me." She didn't look at them as she spoke, instead choosing to watch the other three leave and close the door behind them.

Fred chuckled and George leaned closer so his mouth was by her ear. She trembled as she felt his hot breath on her sensitive lobe.

"Are you kidding sweet thing?" George spoke quietly and she could feel him smile.

"So stage one - Complete." Hermione used her professional voice and they turned as one to face the room full of order members. "I'm hungry."

Both Fred and George looked at each other and grinned over her shoulder.

"You'll never get out of the kitchen alive with Mum standing guard." Fred spoke from the side of his mouth.

Hermione noticed that Sirius was still watching and felt her cheeks flush, "Getting out is achievable. Getting in will be the challenge."

Fred thought for a moment then stroked a single finger down her back making her shiver. "One distraction coming up."

They separated, Fred went one way and Hermione and George went the other. The two never saw the distraction but did hear a lot of loud noise and laughter. They sidestepped and walked quickly and quietly behind the order members till they came to the kitchen door. With muffled giggles they slipped in unnoticed.

Finally alone George gripped Hermione around the waist and spun her till they were both laughing and breathless. Kissing and touching, whispering and laughing they moved towards the fridge and George pushed her hard against the white metal door. He ground his lower body against her own, showing her just how happy he was to see her.

"Fuck Granger," he hissed into her ear as his hands explored her breasts, stomach, and waist. "I've missed this, missed you…want you." he gasped into her mouth and she pulled him in for a hot, passionate kiss.

"George…" Was all she managed to gasp out before his mouth was on hers again. After a few more moments and many more heated kisses his mouth caressed across her face. "God I'm on fire. How do you always know just how to touch me?"

George chuckled as his hands smoothed up her long, creamy thighs, pushing her short white dress up with each stroke. "How do you always know who I am?"

Hermione giggled then moaned as his fingers reached the barrier of her flimsy white panties and began to stroke. "You and Fred may look alike…" She gasped again and omitted a soft cry as he deftly pushed aside her panties and found her hot, wet, and ready. "But you are very different men."

"Damn straight." He muttered and slowly pushed one then two fingers inside her, grinning as he watched her neck arch back. He stroked his damp thumb over her singing nub. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are Granger?" He watched her lips part and thrilled in her soft cries as he continued to please her. "Come for me Sweet thing."

All she could do was grip his shoulder and long red hair as he brought her high. The slight tremble in his voice as he whispered in her ear sent her over the top with pleasurable thrills starting at her toes spreading quickly upwards to where his hand was stroking her firmly. He covered her mouth with his own, muffling her scream as wave after wave of blazing rapture spread through her entire body, and he moaned as he felt her contract and pulse around his fingers.

They stood like that for another moment grinning at each other like they were stuck in place.

"Ah! Molly!" The voice of Sirius Black from outside the kitchen door made them start and jump apart. "I see you're going into the kitchen there."

Hermione and George looked at each other, eyes wide with panic.

George touched her flushed face, "You look like you've just had the orgasm of your life, I don't think we can hide that."

Hermione couldn't hold back the cheeky grin, "That's probably because I have."

George chuckled and kissed her briefly before suddenly remembering their predicament. Hermione looked around, her lips pursed as her mind worked.

"Follow my lead." She hissed at him as the kitchen door flew open and Molly swept in with Sirius in tow. "You Arrogant Prick!" Hermione suddenly yelled and swung open the fridge door. "Maybe if you had studied a little in School, you would actually be someone and not just some prat working in a joke store." She forced a bowl of strawberries into his hands and winked at him from her crouched position.

"Hey! I happen to own that joke store and for your information it's making my brother and I a mint." He yelled back at her forcing his face into a mask of outrage. His lips quirked as he watched her grab a bowl of cream before standing up and turning her back on him.

She led the way out. "And that's it isn't it! That's all that matters." She walked quickly towards the door and George followed. "Forget knowledge or wisdom. God forbid you actually acquire something worth passing down to your grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?!" George swept passed his mother in much the same way that Hermione had just done, trying hard to ignore her shocked expression. "I'm barely keeping myself afloat let alone having to worry about my children's children."

Hermione rounded on him just before the reached the kitchen door and in front of a very confused Sirius, "See I was right!" She turned again and threw Sirius a quick, silent "Thank you" and George gave him a wink and a smile as they quickly slipped out the door and headed for the library.

| III |

The meeting started and Sirius felt like hitting something. Someone actually, well two someones. They were in his library right now probably feeding those delicious looking strawberries to 'Mione. He closed his eyes and saw a clear image of one brother kissing his way up her long smooth leg while the other teased her lips with the fruit. He flicked them open again and shook his head.

Remus passed him a piece of parchment under the table and signalled that it was from Bill who sat on the other side of the werewolf. Sirius took the note, careful not to let anyone see as he unfolded it in his lap.

__

Sirius

You alright mate?

Bill

Sirius grinned, Bill was a good man. He used his wand to transfer an answering message and passed it to Remus to pass on. It Read:

_Looks like Hermione has joined forces with Fred and George_

He saw Bill snigger and dampen his lips. Soon a note came back to him and he opened it_:_

_Lucky bastards_

Sirius had to cough to cover his bark of laughter_._

_| IV |_

Wholly masculine and feminine laughter filled the candlelit library. Hermione lay back on the long sofa. With one hand she stroked George's slightly stubbled chin and with her foot she stroked Fred's chest and stomach suggestively.

"How did I get so lucky." She grinned at George as he brought a ripe strawberry to her lips. He held it higher so she had to arch her neck to get closer. She parted her lips and flicked out her tongue to feel the slightly rough skin.

"Mmm, do you have any idea just how delicious your mouth looks, Granger?" George moaned as he watched her then lowered his hand so she could take the fruit into her mouth and bite down.

He ate one himself and felt his heart quicken as his Mione lay back on the sofa and arched her back. George flicked his eyes to his brother to see him slowly caressing one of her long smooth legs with his fingers and mouth. With a wicked grin he leaned closer so his mouth was by her ear and flicked out his tongue to taste her sensitive lobe. She trembled and sighed.

Hermione licked her lips and moaned as Fred's mouth slid higher. Over her tense calf muscle to her knee, stopping to caress the spot beneath her knee an nip the sensitive flesh. He chuckled as she trembled and continued higher.

George took another strawberry and dipped it into the cream. He brought it to her lips and watched again as she flicked out her tongue and enjoyed the sweetness. Unable to hold back any more he took her mouth, licking the little spots of cream from her lips before plunging his tongue deep.

Total sense overload were the only words to describe how Hermione felt. Her George delighting her mouth while Fred kissed and caressed his way up her inner thigh. When finally his mouth found her hot, waiting center, one firm lick was all it took to send her over the edge. She trembled and gasped as wave after wave of blazing sweetness shot through her and Fred continued his attentions till she calmed and fell back, gasping.

The euphoric feelings filled her body making her feel giddy and very sexy. With a seductive smile at both her boys she swung her legs off the sofa and stood up. Walking to the center of the library, she began to sensuously swing her hips to an inner song. Fred and George went to stand with full intentions of pulling her back to the sofa or possibly the floor and ravishing her till they were all sated, but Hermione had other ideas.

She shook her head and held up a firm hand to halt them, smiling when they stilled and sat back. Slowly she began to sway again and let her head fall gracefully from side to side. With a quick look to make sure they were still paying attention, and they were, she began to untie and unwind her thick brown belt then threw it behind her. Then she pointed to Fred.

"Come here Fred."

His eyes lit up, they both loved the fact that she could always tell them apart. With a wicked grin he stood and walked towards her. Hermione turned her back on him, pulled her hair to the side and showed him the zip that ran halfway down her dress. She felt his hands on her back as he very slowly pulled the zip down, stopping to kiss the sensitive flesh as he revealed it. The dress pooled around her feet and she was left in only her simple white, lace panties and bra.

She signalled for George to come closer and he did. Fred unclasped her bra and George pulled it gently down her arms. Fred removed her panties and threw them out of the way. Hermione wriggled out of their embrace and backed away.

"You know you two are very overdressed." She spoke, her voice throaty and rough with desire, and giggled as both men undressed in record speed.

Hermione dropped to her knees and watched them come towards her. She lowered her hand to where she was most wet and began to stroke the singing bundle of nerves she found there. She moaned and let her head drop back.

"Oh no you bloody don't Granger." Fred dropped to his knees at her back and began to kiss his way across her shoulders.

"Not without us." George dropped in front of her and drew both her arms around his neck.

Hermione spread her knees slightly wider, then threaded her hands into George's long red hair and pulled his mouth down to hers. She felt him position himself and gasped against his mouth as he thrust home.

"George…" She cried out and let her head fall back. "I love how big you are." The she felt Fred's mouth on the back of her throat and moaned his name. "Please Fred…I want…"

He needed no further coaxing and quickly positioned himself at her other tight passage and slowly slid inside, bighting into her shoulder as he revelled in the tightness and heat. It seemed like hours before her two lovers began to move. Thrusting in long, deep strokes, they each moaned her name as she worked her inner muscles around them both.

It wasn't long before she felt her body tremble again and she felt that familiar tingling in her toes. Her orgasm hit hard and she clamped down and milked the two ramming shafts that were pushing her over. Her head fell back onto Fred's shoulder as she cried out her pleasure.

"Fuck! So damn tight…I can't…" Fred whimpered as he rode her climax.

"Ride it bother. Hold on and ride it…Fuck!" George was holding on by a thread as Hermione's body pulsed and clamped and trembled around him. "Hermione…"

Both brothers upped the pace, thrusting hard and fast inside her still shuddering body. Words of love and lust filled the room.

"Sweet…Sweet honey girl." George gasped out as his fingers dug into the tender flesh of her hips and thrust harder, faster.

"Hot, bloody sexy woman…No dream is this bloody hot." Fred spoke roughly into her ear as his strokes grew irregular and more desperate.

Hermione felt a hand move between their bodies and begin to stroke her nerve filled nub and she heard the voice in her ear, "Come for us baby…Come for us again Hermione." and had no idea who said it, neither did she care as her vision filled with red lights and her body filled with wave after wave of the sweetest heat.

In the distance Hermione heard Fred and George yell her name as they filled her with their spurting climax. The three of them floated down slowly, till finally they separated and lay side by side on the carpet.

| V |

The meeting was over and both Sirius and Bill practically flew from the room to warn the three in the library…After several more note passings they agreed that it would be the honourable thing to get out first make sure that Molly wouldn't walk into anything unseemly.

They both burst into the room and stopped dead at the sight before them. Hermione was sitting on the sofa with her nose in a book and Fred and George were playing chess.

Hermione was the first to look up, a little smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Everything alright?"

"Umm…" Bill's eyes flicked around the room, "Yeah, we just thought we should check in to make sure you guys were alright."

"Sure, why wouldn't we be?" George asked with a lopsided grin.

"What? You think we can't be trusted to entertain ourselves for a few hours?" Fred pitched in.

Bill was flustered. "Of course you can, I just thought I'd say Hi. It's been a while you know…since we've said…Hi."

Hermione tipped her head to the side and waggled her fingers, "Hi."

Bill sighed and slapped Sirius upside the head as he left. Sirius rubbed his sore head and grabbed the two empty bowls. _How stupid could I get?_ _What a thing to think and about my Godson's best friend._

With an apologetic smile he shrugged and turned to go. "Well I'm glad you liked the strawberries and cream."

The voice of either Fred or George came from behind him. "I know something yummier."

Sirius spun around to see Hermione holding the book up high as she read and the twins concentrating hard on their game. Shaking his head he turned and left. He really was losing his mind.


End file.
